Sexo, slytherin, y rock and roll
by Insomnio
Summary: ¿Han ganado el partido? ¡Fiesta de celebración! ¿Han perdido el partido? ¡Fiesta de celebración! ¿Draco Malfoy ha roto otro corazón? ¡Fiesta conmemorativa! ¿Gregory Goyle ha aprendido a diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda? ¡Fiestón de los que marcan un antes y un después en la historia!


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece -por el momento- / Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Ha sido muy divertido escribir esto, aunque no me decidía por un cliché en concreto. Así que aquí dejo una mezcla más bien extraña. Prohibido mandarme a la hoguera por esto. Se agradecen criticas constructivas, comentarios y frutas en una cesta por Navidad. ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

_Its better to push something when its slipping_  
_than to risk being dragged down._

(Marilyn Manson - Into the fire)

Es sábado. Y son las tres de la madrugada. Y Hermione no puede dormir.

No es un hecho aislado que de vez en cuando la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor a veces pasa la noche en vela, más de una noche no ha dormido porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y todo el mundo sabe que el día no tiene horas suficientes para que Hermione Granger estudie hasta sentirse complacida.

Tampoco estudia tanto, por otra parte: no todas las noches que se ha quedado despierta han sido para estudiar... hay veces que simplemente no ha dormido para poder quedarse hablando con Ginny y con Luna –que tiene el don de desconcertar a la dama gorda y a veces se cuela en la sala común- sobre los tíos buenos del castillo. Aunque no haya ni unas bragas sexys en su armario no es la mojigata que todo el mundo piensa. Simplemente le gusta la ropa interior clásica. Además, unas enormes bragas blancas de algodón tienen su morbo, Krum se lo decía a menudo en cuarto curso, entre otras muchas cosas. Hermione prefiere no pensar en eso ahora, la idea es conciliar el sueño no tener que ir corriendo a por una ducha de agua fría. Porque, casualmente, resulta que hoy sí quiere dormir. No hay exámenes, el debate por si el culo de Zabini merece un ocho, o un ocho y medio ya tuvo lugar la semana pasada y poner puntuación al de Smith no le toca hasta el miércoles que viene...

Entonces ¿Por qué no está en el reino de Morfeo revolcándose entre las sábanas de algún tío bueno cuya identidad está protegida por el comité del Anonimato de los Sueños Eróticos? Por culpa de los Slytherin. Los muy condenados tienen la maldita música tan alta en su sala común que posiblemente hasta los centauros del bosque prohibido se estarán contoneando al ritmo de chunda-chunda. Chunda chunda muggle, que aunque sean tan quisquillosos con el asunto ese de la sangre, resulta que no son tan racistas como se les acusa.

Al igual que no es inusual que Hermione trasnoche, no son inusuales las fiestas multitudinarias en la sala común de los ofidios. ¿Han ganado el partido? ¡Fiesta de celebración! ¿Han perdido el partido? ¡Fiesta de celebración! ¿Draco Malfoy ha roto otro corazón? ¡Fiesta conmemorativa! ¿Gregory Goyle ha aprendido a diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda? ¡Fiestón de los que marcan un antes y un después en la historia!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡HAR-TA! – grita finalmente, con el puño en alto y la irritación centelleando en sus ojos de color miel. La chica suele ser muy tolerante, que conste. Pero esa noche se han pasado. No sabe qué se cuece en las mazmorras, pero nunca había tenido que escuchar tres veces seguidas un remix de la Macarena.

De modo que, como buena prefecta, decide que va a bajar y cortarles el rollo. ¡Manos a la obra! Salta de la cama y busca en su baúl una bata. No tiene una bata, pero encuentra un descocado vestido negro que le parece una prenda muy razonable para bajar a protestar a las mazmorras. Y además, le sienta como un guante, ajustándose a todas y cada una de sus no pocas curvas.

Ya vestida –y sobre unos taconazos que ríete tú de Romilda Vane- se lanza a la aventura. No avisa a Harry ni a Ron, porque después de su tórrida aventura con Seamus le da vergüenza subir a los dormitorios de los chicos. Pero de todos modos, no les necesita. ¡Menuda es ella! Debajo de esa rata de biblioteca no solo se esconden unas curvas más peligrosas que las del Cañón de Colorado. ¡Ah, no! También hay una mala uva que hace que la de Molly Weasley sea dulzura maternal a secas.

...

-¡Diez mil puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Exijo que bajéis la música inmediatamente! ¡AHORA! - El grito de Hermione se pierde en mitad de un alarido que llega desde los altavoces y el siguiente. A su alrededor todo son pociones ilegales, cuerpos que se mueven al son de la música y parejas en las esquinas y sillones. Parejas en las esquinas y sillones que bien podrían subirse a las habitaciones, porque el espectáculo es demasiado gráfico. La prefecta se prepara para coger aire y dar otro berrido, cuando es interrumpida por quien menos se lo esperaba.

A partir de ahí, todo deja de tener sentido.

-¿Hermy?

-¿Ginny?

-¡Ostras, Hermy! ¿Es cierto que estás liada con Malfoy? ¿Has venido por él? ¡Que asco, joder! Aunque, bueno, no es que me importe, porque yo me he tirado a todos los jugadores de Quidditch, incluido él. Menos a Goyle. Creo que es gay.

-¡NO! He venido a detener todo esto. ¿Cómo voy a estar liada con Malfoy? –el asco inicial se incrementa un minuto más tarde. Exactamente cuando acaba de asimilar lo que ha dicho la pelirroja - Espera... ¿A Crabbe también?

Ginny asiente. Hermione siente arcadas. Dos mesas más allá Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass empiezan a tirarse de los pelos, como lobas en celo, mientras gritan cosas como "Es mío" "No, pelandrusca, me quiere a mi" y así.. El chunda chunda sigue machacando sus oídos. Y de la nada, un grito en do menor.

-¿¡MIONE!? - Los gritos de Hermione se han perdido entre la música, pero el grito de Ron no deja indiferente a nadie. - ¿Por qué pareces una puta? No importa, porque ahora que Lavender me ha dejado he decidido que te amo. ¡Acuéstate conmigo!

Hermione está patidifusa. Y quiere abofetear a Ron, como dato. Nada tiene sentido. ¿Por qué la sala común de Slytherin es más bonita que la de Gryffindor? ¿Y quién ha dejado que Blaise Zabini monté una cabina de besos? ¿Besos a un galeón? Ni que fuera Cedric Diggory. Más importante que todo eso. ¿Ese que está subido a una mesa, bailando un strepptease es Harry? ¿Y el que le está metiendo galeones en los calzoncillos... es Malfoy?

-¿Harry? ¡Ginny! ¿Por qué Harry...?

Ginny gira la cabeza, Ve a Harry, que ahora se contonea alrededor de Draco, que da palmadas entusiasmado, mientras Theodore Nott - quien está borracho y ha perdido todo su misterio- canta a gritos canciones obscenas. La benjamina de los Weasley sonríe, y agita su esplendida melena pelirroja, antes de aplaudir.

-¡Así se hace, cariño! ¡Ahora, fuera los calzoncillos! ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Macizo!

-¿Qué?- Ron enrojece tanto como su pelo- ¡Maldito Harry! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a poner los cuernos a mi hermana...con Malfoy?!

Ron se abalanza sobre Harry, y caen estruendosamente sobre Pansy y Astoria, quienes tras el golpe, se percatan de que no tiene sentido pelearse entre ellas cuando claramente la competencia ahí es Potter. Resignadas a que si Voldemort no pudo ellas desde luego no podrán vencer al niño que vivió, deciden que pueden quedarse juntas. Así se ahorran presentarse a los padres, aunque a lo mejor Daphne no se toma bien esa salida masiva del armario.

Mareada, Hermione busca un lugar dónde sentarse. Da un respingo al ver a Lavender y Parvati tonteando alegremente con ¿Terence y Pucey? Busca otro lugar, y finalmente se esconde en un rincón. Toda su indignación ha muerto, victima de la sobredosis de impresiones recibidas. Previsora como pocas, estaba preparada para ser ignorada... pero no para esto.

-¿Herms, te encuentras bien?

Frente a ella, solemne y sonriente, está Luna Lovegood.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a discutir con Daphne Greengrass sobre quién tiene más derecho a salir con Theodore el viernes. Pero al final hemos decidido que Theo hace mejor pareja con la profesora Sprout. ¿Tú que opinas?

-¿Qué?

-Si, yo también creo que hace mejor pareja con Dumbledore, pero Daphne dice que no es gay.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira, mira! Un nargle... voy a hacerme amiga suya... Toma, mi refresco.

-¿Qué lleva? Quiero decir... ¡eh! Espera, Luna, que los nargles no existen y...

-¡Claro que no existen! Porque mi amor por ti es todo lo que puede existir en la oscuridad que era mi vida hasta que tú llegaste a ella, mi dulce Hermione...

Hermione se atraganta con el refresco. Frente a ella, descamisado, despeinado, y demás cosas que acaban en –ado (por ejemplo, excitado) está el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Hermione busca con la mirada a Harry, pero no le ve. Mierda.

-Oye, Malfoy... no sé qué te está pasando. A ti y al resto del mundo pero...

-¡Yo tampoco! Pero ese vestido, esas curvas...se mía esta noche, estúpida y sensual sangre sucia!

-¿Pero qué estás dicien...? ¡Hiiiii! ¡Apártate pulpo!

-¡Pero no te resistas, cariño, sabes que esto es atracción irrefrenable y ya nos inventaremos otra primera cita para contar a nuestros nietos...!

Draco se abalanza sobre ella. Hermione grita, y trata de apartarse. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, nada tiene sentido, y la prefecta no quiere acabar con el club de fans de Draco encima. Alguien aplaude, todos ríen. Y de pronto, cuando una mano de Draco empieza a ascender demasiado por su muslo, llega el silencio. Un vaso se rompe, y todos dan un respingo. Malfoy se aparta, y Hermione alza sus cálidos ojos marrones para mirar a su salvador... que no es otro que Severus Snape. Con cara de malas pulgas, para más información.

Aliviada, la chica se levanta y elimina las arrugas de su ceñido vestido. Y se lo baja, que con la escaramuza ha terminado por llevarlo de cinturón.

-¡Profesor! Yo solo he venido para que bajaran la música porque...

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Le he pedido explicaciones acaso?

-No, pero...

-¡No me replique!

-Lo siento yo...

-¡Silencio, Granger! ¡No se imagina cuanto me pone que me repliquen! ¡Y ahora, mil puntos menos para Gryffindor, por venir a provocar a mis alumnos con tus malas artes! ¡Me marcho!

Draco estalla en sollozos, lamentando que su amada esté en problemas por su culpa, Ron se desmaya en algún rincón, y alguien comienza a vomitar. Hermione, se queda con la mandíbula desencajada, Mientras Ginny saca su lista de chicos a los que se ha tirado. Cuando ve que falta Snape frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo se le ha podido escapar? Con esa melena que es la envidia de cualquier cantante de rock, esos penetrantes ojos negros y esa fama tan morbosa...

No llega a averiguarlo. La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abre de nuevo, y esta vez quien entra es Minerva aguafiestas McGonagall, que –ironicamente- hecha un basilisco, manda a cada persona a su casa y a todos a dormir, restando puntos a las cuatro casas como quien resta importancia a un asunto.

Mientras emprenden el regreso a su sala común, Hermione mantiene las distancias con Harry y Ron. Hasta que de pronto cae en una cosa.

-Oye... ¿Por qué no había nadie de Hufflepuff en la fiesta?

Harry se encoge de hombros y bosteza. Ron, en cambio, la mira, y se rasca la cabeza, de un modo siniestramente parecido a un mono. Sus ojos azules reflejan confusión, un poco bobalicona. Y finalmente, escupe su duda.

- Mione... ¿Qué demonios es un Hufflepuff?


End file.
